oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission Oggy
Mission Oggy is the third episode from the 1st season. Appearances Starring *Oggy *Dee Dee *Marky *Joey Mentioned *Jack (on TV/cameo) Sypnosis After getting himself trapped in a drink bottle, Dee Dee is kidnapped by Oggy and locked up in the fridge. Upon seeing this, Marky and Joey attempt to get past Oggy's newly installed defenses and save their fellow roach by all means, at all costs. Plot The episode begins with scenes of total mess which was made in Oggy's house, before moving to the TV room, which is the place where the Cockroaches hang out. While the Cockroaches are watching TV, Dee Dee slips and traps himself in a bottle while he makes funny noises in it. While he landed on the ground floor, Oggy comes home, notices his house is a mess, and has seen Dee Dee in the bottle and he knows that Dee Dee did the mess. So Oggy chases Dee Dee, accidentally going in the washing machine and into the pipes and toilet, the comfort room is flooded, and so is the kitchen. Oggy chases Dee Dee in the kitchen but hits the refrigerator, making the bottle at the top fall down into Oggy's head, trapping him. Then Oggy traps Dee Dee (in the bottle) in the refrigerator. Then Joey and Marky tried to save Dee Dee, but they are too late, since Oggy walks into the kitchen with a security box and shoo off Joey and Marky. In the next scene, the refrigerator is guarded by lasers. Oggy tests it out with a toy duck while Marky and Joey watch while hidden at the counters. Here is what happened in the test: "The toy duck walks straight through the laser markers, turns around, and gets broken by Oggy's defenses." Oggy cleans up the mess of the broken toy duck and Marky and Joey could only gulp their own saliva in fear. In the next scene, Oggy is sleeping in the TV room without knowing Joey and Marky are saving Dee Dee from an air vent right at the top of the refrigerator. Right at the time they've reached they're destination, Marky uses his X-ray and night vision to locate Dee Dee, who was freezing in coldness. They set up a wheel and axle at the vent, so one person should hold the axle and control the other one who goes down to the fridge. Then Joey telling to Marky to be the one to go down, but he refuses. Instead, Marky gets sticks from his pocket and let Joey chooses (Long - Joey stays, Short - Marky stays). Joey gets one, only to be revealed in half (Marky actually tricked Joey). So, Joey gets down by Marky in charge of him. But Marky doesn't look down at Joey, just relaxing and reading a book while spinning the wheel and axle machine with his feet. Cut to Joey going down the front of the refrigerator, Joey saw the lasers and tries to come up but is almost touched by the laser. Marky heard Joey screaming and also screams and tries to get him up by pulling back the axle. When the situation become okay again, Joey gets a laptop and gets a USB type thingy and connects it to the refrigerator. Marky gets hard of holding and unaware of his sweat falling down. Joey saw the sweat drop gets it using his tongue to avoid it hitting the lasers. He pulls a lever on his laptop and uses casino-game-like software to successfully unlock the fridge. However, Marky cannot take it anymore and he accidentally let off the axle and the machine falls down while Marky is holding the machine "again", and all of them fell down and hit the lasers. The hit triggers an alarm, and Oggy was awakened by the alarm and goes inside the kitchen, finding Joey & Marky.The defenses are launched into Oggy, but Oggy protects until a hammer knocked down his teeth. The teeth goes to Joey who is laughing, then Marky giggles when seeing Joey. Oggy laughs, until he's find out that the defenses are directed to him and attacked him. Marky opens the fridge, only to find out Dee Dee ate all of the food. Marky carries Dee Dee while Joey throws back Oggy's teeth and knocks Oggy out until he faints. Someday later, the Cockroaches tries to get to the fridge again while Oggy sleeps again on a pillow. However, something else was waiting inside the fridge - instead of the food, it was a new defense system awaits them! The Cockroaches freaked out seeing the defense missiles and bombs aiming to them. Oggy, who was actually pretending to be asleep, wakes up and reveals all of his food under his pillow, gets a box of chocolate, and eats one in joy. Happy Ending/Winning Character(s) *'Oggy '- Finally his defense system attack the Cockroaches and his food remain safe with him. *The Cockroaches - Got freaked out because they got missiles aiming to them instead. Trivia *If you look more closely at a scene where the cockroaches are watching TV, Jack was in a wheelchair and doing the same action that is in the end of "It's All Under Control" *The box of chocolate is similar to the one from "Bitter Chocolate". *This is one of the episodes where in the Philippines, some of the scenes are cut. For more details, go here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:1999 Episodes